codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Glasgow
| last = | design = | other = }} The Glasgow (グラスゴー, Gurasugō) is a fourth-generation Knightmare Frame and the first mass-production model produced by the Holy Britannian Empire. It actively contributed to the invasion of Japan, providing an overwhelming tactical advantage over conventional combat vehicles. Design and Specifications Influenced by the success of the Ganymede prototype, the Holy Britannia Empire begins researching the use of Knightmare Frames as combat weapons. The fruit of their labor is the RPI-11 Glasgow, the first combat-capable Knightmare. Building upon the foundation laid out by the Ganymede, the Glasgow relies upon its small, light frame and landspinners for high-speed combat, allowing it to outflank ground forces such as tanks and APCs. The Glasgow also introduces the slash harken, a wired projectile weapon that can double as a grappling hook, or be used to help the Knightmare descend from aerial transports safely, and becomes standard equipment in almost all Knightmares thereafter. The Glasgow's armament also includes Tonfas, and a handheld assault rifle or a stun gun. Operational History The effectiveness of the Glasgow is proven when it's deployed during Britannia's invasion of Japan. The Glasgow's participation makes the brief war a complete route, allowing Britannia to easily take over the island nation, which is then renamed Area 11. Seven years after the invasion, the Glasgow is still seen as venerable, but outdated, and is slowly phased out of production in favor of the newer RPI-13 Sutherland. Many units are refitted into the police-use RPI-11 Knightpolice, while the proliferation of Glasgows means that they often end up in the hands of anti-Britannian rebels, such as the Order of the Black Knights and the Japanese Liberation Front. Various Japanese resistance cells use modified Glasgow models called Burais. They also make use of a cannon built from four such units called a Raikou. Kallen Kozuki used a customized red Glasgow in the beginning of the series, which is destroyed in battle against the Lancelot during the latter's first combat deployment, which is replaced by another modified red glasgow in the episode . Further, the reliable Knightmare is used as the basis for several "new" designs, including the Type-10R Burai and Type-1R Burai Kai. Variants Glasgow Security Guard Type Glasgow Security Guard Type is a defensive Glasgow variant that appears that appears in the manga and photo story Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. The Glasgow Security Guard Type's performance is not that particularly different from the regular Glasgow, but it is standardly equipped with a giant shield for its function of protection and defense. These frames are mainly stationed in the Britannian homeland. Glasgow Orpheus Custom The Glasgow Orpheus Custom '''is a customized Glasgow piloted by Orpheus Zevon that appears in the photo story of Code Geass: Oz the Reflection. It has been thoroughly tuned up to match Orpheus, and was given to Orpheus by Wizard while the badly-damaged Byakuen was being repaired after the battle with the Guren Mk-I in Hong Kong. In addition to the standardly equipped Assault Rifle and Slash Harkens, it is also equipped with a Mark-59 anti-armor combat knife for Orpheus, whose specialty is close combat. It has the same white and light-blue color scheme as the Byakuen. Appearances in Other Media Code Geass: Akito the Exiled The '''Glasgow is a combat type fourth generation Knightmare Frame, just like the Glasgow from the original series. It was the primary weapon that Britannia used to occupy Japan and it successfully overwhelmed the Japanese weapons and their forces. After the Glasgow was no longer used by the Britannian Military, it was diverted to the Terrorists that opposed Britannia for independence. Specifications Gallery rpi-11-kallen.jpg|Kallen Stadtfeld colors. glasgow factsphere.jpg|Glasgow's Factsphere Sensor. Kallen's Glasgow ready to launch its broken arm.jpg|Kallen's Red Glasgow. show.jpg|The Glasgow in Akito the Exiled. Code-Geass-Akito-the-Exiled-KnightmareFrames.jpg|Glasgow with another Knightmare Frame in the preview. 10.jpg|Knightmare Design of Glasgow. Trivia * The Glasgow's name derives from a city in Scotland, a part of the British Isles, Britannia's conquered ancestral homeland. Category:Knightmare Frames